


The Reflection Staring Back At You

by Lady_Cassandra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Mirror Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cassandra/pseuds/Lady_Cassandra
Summary: You were supposed to be on your way to Diavolo's Birthday Gathering at the Demon Lord's Castle, but you end up telling a certain demon you're not confident in your body. And that certain demon helps you to be confident. (I know I'm bad at summarizing stuff)
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 84





	The Reflection Staring Back At You

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I tried, that's all I gotta say lol. I worked very hard on this But I hope y'all like it. And I hope I got better at writing dialogue.

It was the night of Diavolo's Birthday Party at the Demon Lord's Castle. You were in Asmo's room, He had just got through helping you with your makeup. But you just couldn't stop staring at yourself in the one of many of Asmo's body mirrors. With the way the dress fitted you, you couldn't help but stare. You hated the way the dress fitted you, the way it defined every curve of your body. You had constantly kept telling Asmo about how you felt about your body. You told him you weren't confident. Asmo kept praising you about how well you looked, and telling you that there was absolutely nothing wrong with your body. Asmo was relentless, he would do anything it takes to get you to love yourself. Because one minute you were rambling on about how much you hate your figure and the next you found yourself sitting in Asmo's lap with the hem of your dress hiked up past your thighs. Asmo was bouncing you up and down his length. Whispering words of praise in your ear every few seconds.

"How can you not love your body?" He asks you. "You're absolutely Gorgeous" 

You tried your absolute best to keep yourself from blushing at his praises but you really couldn't help it. And each time he praised you he felt you get just the slightest bit wetter and your walls briefly tighten around him. 

"Ooooh so you like being praised, Do  
you?"

All you could do was moan as you watched the way Asmo's cock ravished your soaking wet cunt in the mirror in front of you.  
"Just look at your pretty little pussy taking my cock so well" he coo's.  
Asmodeus literally worshipped every single inch of your body. He urged you to keep your eyes on the mirror as he pounded into you and your breasts bounced with every movement.  
"I just love the way your tits bounce everytime you come down on my cock" he says catching one in his mouth and sucking at the soft flesh.  
"Asmoooo!" you moan out as he hits that special spot within you. You scream out in pure ecstasy and your vision goes white and you cum all over him. The aftershocks from your orgasm eventually pushes him over the edge with you. You feel him release his hot white seed deep inside of you. But this doesn't stop him from continuing to fuck you senseless. He wanted to get the fact that your body is perfect through your thick skull. You both were so caught up in the moment that you two had totally forgotten about Diavolo's Party.  
"Asmo, we're going to be late" you say in between breathless moans. He leans into your ear and whispers to you.  
"Oh, well we're not leaving until I hear you say that you're beautiful" he tells you. 

"Asmo, please" you beg him. 

"Awww, but you were being so good for me, won't you continue being good?" He asks 

"Fine, I'm Beautiful" you say.

"Huh, what was that?, I couldn't hear you say that a little bit louder my dear" 

"I'm Beautiful!" you cry out 

You were on your way to your second orgasm when Asmo whispered one last praise into your ear. 

"It's true, you are Beautiful" " and you look even more beautiful bouncing on my cock" he says

That's when you completely lost it and you cum hard. Asmo cums right along with you. You both moan out as you both ride out your orgasms. He cranes his neck to give you a kiss on the lips

"I don't want to hear you say anything negative about your body ever again" he tells you. 

"I'll only say something negative if that means you'll give me the fucking of a lifetime again, because that was amazing" you mumble under your breath. 

"Well of course it was amazing, did you expect anything less?" He asks you. 

"No, I really didn't" you tell him

You hear your D.D.D ring and you look at it to see a text from Lucifer asking where you and Asmo were at. You see the time and also see that you were almost 40 minutes late. 

"Asmo we have to go right now, we're almost an hour late" you say getting up and fixing your dress and hair. 

"At least we'll be fashionably late" he tells you as you both hurry out the door and to the Demon Lord's Castle. But before you rush out the door you stop and look at yourself in the mirror. And you smile at the reflection staring back at you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed, and as always I appreciate comments of positive feedback and/or constructive criticism but please be respectful. Don't be afraid to leave kudos either if you liked it.


End file.
